A Game of Jealousy and Anger
by Havik Masquerade
Summary: When Misaki sees Usagi get drunk and allowing a new editor to kiss and touch him, Misaki gets angry and jealous so he decides to do the same to Usagi. -OneShot- -Some Lemon-


It was hot and sweaty. The two had been rolling around in bed for the last hour feeling and tracing each other's abdomens; making each other moan with every trace. The older placed the younger into his lap as he gently kissed the younger's neck all the way down to his chest. The younger was immediately laid onto his back as the older placed gentle kisses down to the younger's member as he began to grope it roughly causing him to moan and cum in pleasure. The younger kept moaning till his body couldn't take it anymore.

The older than turned the younger over onto his stomach and groped his member again but this time more slowly then before as he placed kisses onto his back. It was then that the younger came and the older thought it was a good time to place his own member into the tight hole that was in front of him. With one thrust, the member was in the hole and he started to thrust deeply allowing the younger to feel every thrust and his walls starting to spread further; getting used to it. This was the first time the younger had allowed himself to be intimate but this time he couldn't help it and this time, he wasn't going to be shy about it.

* * *

This all had started when Misaki had gotten jealous and angry with Usagi. It started when Usagi and him and gotten into a fight. Usagi had gotten drunk after a meeting and had allowed a new writer to flirt with him. The new writer was around Usagi's age and had no trouble showing Usagi affection; even going so far as to place a kiss onto his lips which Usagi had enjoyed. What Usagi didn't know was that Misaki had seen the whole thing. He didn't know if he was angry or jealous more, jealous in the fact that the new writer was able to show affection to Usagi with ease and angry with Usagi for accepting it.

When Misaki had driven Usagi and him back home; after Usagi had fought him for the keys, Misaki let him lay on the couch till his hangover was gone. The next morning proved difficult as Usagi woke up with a headache and Misaki not in a pleasant mood. Usagi could tell when Misaki wasn't in the kitchen making breakfast as usual and he was nowhere to be seen. All he saw was a note on the kitchen counter. He picked it up and read it.

 **Usagi,**

 **Won't be home today, Kyo Ijuuin invited me to dinner to discuss a new Manga series he wants me to work.**

 **Won't be back for awhile, you're on your own for dinner.**

 **\- Misaki**

Usagi was pissed as he read the note over and over but most notably, the name Kyo Ijuuin. He gritted his teeth as he crumpled the note and started walking out of the apartment to his car. He put on his shoes and grabbed his phone. He called Misaki several times but got pissed off more when he was sent straight to voicemail. Usagi left messages for Misaki till he couldn't anymore.

When he reached Misaki's workplace, he rushed inside asking for Misaki. Editors who were working with Misaki had informed Usagi that they hadn't seen Misaki all day and that he hadn't shown up. Usagi thanked them and headed off to Ijuuin's apartment; hoping that Misaki would not be in bed with him. He got to Ijuuin's apartment and knocked loudly on the door. Ijuuin opened the door; rubbing his eyes when he saw Usagi standing in front of him.

* * *

"Where is he?!" Usagi demanded.

"Where is who?" Ijuuin replied; still tired.

"You know who, don't play games with me! Where's Misaki?!" Usagi demaded once more.

"How the hell should I know? I've been here." Ijuuin said.

"Liar! Did you touch him?! If you touched him I'll - " Usagi was cut off.

"Check for yourself." Ijuuin told him.

Usagi did and found that Misaki was nowhere in the apartment. He slightly apologized to Ijuuin before leaving. Usagi continued to search everywhere he thought Misaki might be until he finally gave up. He decided to head back home. He entered the apartment to find Misaki was sitting in the living reading a book calmly. Usagi was shocked to see Misaki was just sitting there and Usagi wanted to know where he had been the whole time he himself was looking for him.

He walked over to the living room; heading towards Misaki who noticed him but didn't say a word to him.

"Where were you?! I've been looking everywhere for you." Usagi said to him.

"I've been here." Misaki said; not taking his eyes off the page he was reading.

"No you weren't." Usagi replied.

"I do have a room here, I just wrote that note and went back into my room. I just waited silently." Misaki told him.

* * *

At that moment, Usagi felt stupid for not checking Misaki's bedroom and for rushing to judgement. Usagi looked away with embarrassment - something he rarely did and sat beside Misaki. There was few moments of silence until the burning question found it's way inside Usagi's mind. He wanted to know why Misaki wrote a fake note to him and make him look all over for him and what was he mad about - if he was even mad at all.

Usagi smoked a cigarette to calm himself down inside. It felt like he was fighting off the urge to argue with Misaki and touch him sexually or just argue and leave. Either way, it wasn't the best options but he figured the latter would do better than the first option.

"Misaki, why did you do this?" Usagi asked.

"I was mad at you." Misaki replied.

"Mad, why were you mad at me?" Usagi asked confused.

"You know why, don't pretend you don't." Misaki said.

"I don't know what you're talking about I-" Usagi was cut off by an angry Misaki.

"Idiot! I saw you flirt with the new editor while you were getting drunk! You allowed him to kiss you and touch you! All the affection he showed you and you allowed it to happen, you got drunk and allowed someone to kiss and touch you! It was after we had that fight! How could you not remember?!" Misaki finished as he calmed down.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left and I shouldn't have gotten drunk, nor should I have allowed myself to be kissed by someone else." Usagi said as he looked down.

Usagi started to walk upstairs to his room. It wasn't long before Misaki followed him like a puppy. Deep down, Misaki knew that he had driven Usagi to get drunk because of a fight about becoming Ijuuin's assistant and that would mean being around Ijuuin most of the day - despite knowing that Usagi didn't like him at all. Although Misaki hadn't accepted the offer, he knew that it would've worried Usagi ever since Ijuuin confessed his feelings for him and told Usagi.

"Usagi, I'm sorry." Misaki said quietly.

"For what? You didn't do anything." Usagi said to him.

"Yes I did. I should've told Ijuuin no when he first asked me to be his assistant. And I guess I was angry and jealous when I saw you." Misaki told him.

"Angry and jealous about what?" Usagi asked; turning around.

"I guess I got jealous and angry because of how easily the new editor was showing you affection and how easy it was for him to kiss you while I'm still kind of shy about it. It mad me mad because we've been together for awhile and I hardly ever show you that type of affection in public or even at home." Misaki said to him.

Usagi grabbed Misaki by his wrist and put his arm tightly around the small of Misaki's back. Usagi then kissed Misaki deeply as his tongue was fighting with Misaki's for dominance which Usagi easily won. They continued to kiss until they had ended up in Usagi's bed; knocking off the stuffed animals that laid against his pillows.

"How about we practice getting you comfortable with showing affection?" Usagi asked as he kissed Misaki's neck.

Misaki blushed in response as Usagi continued to shower him with affection and showing Misaki how to do the same without feeling embarrassed about it. To Usagi, it was one of the best things he could've ever taught Misaki. To Misaki, it was the most embarrassing but comforting thing he could've ever been taught.


End file.
